The objective of the Core B facility is to provide expertise and a state of the art facility for large scale, high-resolution genetic mapping, DNA sequencing and state of the art proteomics. The core facility will provide HLA-DQ and HLA-DR typing for all the projects in the program and will perform high throughput SNP genotyping on type 1 diabetes candidate loci other than HLA genes (project 4). Suggestive results will be typed in other projects for confirmation. We will also provide sequencing services for the characterization of GAD65 monoclonal antibodies (project 2) and proteomics analysis for the identification of antigenic proteins in type 1 and type 1.5 diabetes (project 3). These high throughput technologies will aid the program project investigators to determine the genetic, environmental and immunological features which can help predict and cure type 1 diabetes.